Adventures with My Big Brothers, Thor and Loki
by Loki's best friend
Summary: Thor and Loki along with their little sister Lila go on many adventures together but on one adventure to Jotunheim everything beings to change when something happens to Lila and Loki. Will things being to change back when they go to Svartalfheim? You will have to read to find out. All rights go to Marvel, I own Lila. Rated: T Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures with My Big Brothers, Thor and Loki

Ages:

Thor is 15

Loki is 13

Lila is 11

Chapter 1

In the training field, Thor is watching his brother and sister practice their magic against each other. "Come on Loki, show me what you've got big brother." Lila said taking her fighting stance. "Okay Lila, prepare yourself little sister." Loki said and he let loose his magic. The spell hit Lila square in her chest and the force of the spell sent her flying straight into the wall. Thor and Loki could only watch helplessly as their little sister hit the wall hard and then she falls to the dirt floor where she laid still. The two brothers ran to their little sister and then they both knelt next to Lila. Thor turned Lila over so she was laying on her back. "Oh no Lila, sister, please wake up. I'm sorry….I-I…didn't mean to hurt you. Please Lila, please wake up." Loki begs his little sister and his green eyes began to well up with tears as he looks at his sister. "Shh, There, there brother, it's alright, it's alright." Thor said as he held his upset little brother in his arms. Loki held on to his big brother and he cries into Thor's shoulder. He pulled Loki back so he could look at his little brother. "Stay with Lila." He said and then he let's go of Loki and then he ran off to find help for his little sister.

While Thor is off looking for help. Loki was left with his semiconscious little sister. "Lila, please little sister, please hold on please, Thor, is bringing help but you just have to hold on a bit longer. Please Lila, please don't leave me." Loki begs as a fresh wave of tears stream down his cheeks.

"Unhh, Loki." Lila said weakly her eyes started to flutter open slowly. Loki breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the Norns. Lila, are you alright?" Loki asked hoping that his little sister would speak once more to him. To his great joy she did.

"Loki, what happened big brother? Why am I laying on the dirt floor? Loki, why does my head and back hurt? Please big brother, please tell me, I'm so very scared." Lila said sounding both scared and confused.

Loki sees tears welling up in his little sister's blue-grey eyes. He couldn't bear to see his sweet little sister so sad and on the verge of tears. "Lila, please don't cry little sister, everything will be alright I promise." Loki said as he held his scared little sister close and he began to rub her back very gently for he didn't know how badly she was hurt. He felt his sister's head resting against his shoulder. Then Loki felt his shoulder becoming wet. He looks down and he sees that Lila is crying.

"Thor, hurry up you big oaf." Loki thought to himself. He was starting to worry that Thor would never come back. Loki was about to pick up his sister and take her to the healing room himself if Thor doesn't come back in the next five minutes. Suddenly Loki sees his brother running toward him and Lila. Then he sees that Thor has brought their mother and two of their mother's personal guards with him. They finally reached them. Frigga knelt down next to her younger son and her youngest daughter. "Loki, what happened? Is Lila, alright? Thor told me that something happened to Lila, so please my son. Please tell me what happened to your sister?" Frigga asked motherly concern coloring her tone.

"Oh Mother, I am so very sorry. Lila, and I were practicing our magic and I…I guess the spell I cast was to strong and it hit Lila in her chest and it sent her flying into the wall. Oh Mummy, I…I am so very sorry. I…I didn't mean to hurt my little sister." Loki said as tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"Loki, I don't feel so good." Lila said and then she fainted. Loki felt completely sick to his stomach. "Lila, please wake up!" Loki screamed. Hearing his little brother screaming Thor ran over and he sees that his little sister was passed out in Loki's arms and he also sees that his little brother is crying. "Mother, is Lila, going to be alright?" Thor asked hopefully. Loki looks at his Mother and older brother and they saw that Loki looked sad and worried. "Mummy, please tell me Lila is going to be okay?" Loki asked as more tears streamed down his cheeks.

"She will be my sons, once we get your sister to the healing room." Frigga said as she wrapped her arms around Loki and held him close. Then she let's go of Loki and stands up to address her guards. "Ander, Valder, take my daughter to the healing room and tell Eir to have the Soul Forge ready." Frigga commanded. "Yes, you're Highness." Ander and Valder said with a bow. Valder reached down to pick up the Princess but Loki was afraid if he let's go he would lose his best friend. "Prince Loki, we must take your sister, Princess Lila, to the healing room before it is too late." Valder said. Which made Loki hold on to Lila even tighter. "Oh nice going Valder." Ander snapped. "Prince Loki, everything is going to be alright. Please let us help Princess Lila, upon my word as a warrior your sister will be safe with me." Ander said as he knelt down next to Loki and Lila.

Thor walks over to his little brother and little sister and he knelt down next to them. "Loki, please little brother, let Ander and Valder, take Lila, to the healing room." Thor begs and he noticed that Loki looked nervous. "Don't worry little brother, I will go with Lila, and I will stay with our little sister, until you come." Thor said. Loki nodded and he let's go of Lila and he allows Ander to pick Lila up and take her to the healing room and they were followed by Thor and Valder.

**A/N: I hope you guy like this chapter. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope you guy like this chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter 2

Loki and Frigga are the only ones left in the training field. He looks at his mother and he started sniffling. Frigga kneels down next to her little boy and she wraps her arms around Loki. "Shh There, there baby. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here my son." Frigga said. "No, it's not alright Mummy, it…it will never be alright. Be…because I…I hurt my little sister." Loki said through his tears. Frigga held Loki close as he cries into her chest. "Shh Loki, sweetheart, I need you to calm down before you make yourself sick. I need you to listen to me." Frigga said. "But Mummy." Loki began but his mother cut him off. "No, buts Loki, I need you to listen to me." She said. Loki nodded sadly before saying.

"Yes, Mother, I'm listening."

"Loki, I want you to understand that everything will be alright my son. Do you trust me and do you believe me when I tell you everything will be alright?" Frigga asked. "Yes, Mother, I trust you and I believe you, but it was my fault that Lila, was hurt. I…I'm so very sorry Mother, I…I did…didn't mean to hurt her." Loki said as tears continued to stream down his cheeks. "Oh sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident so please stop blaming yourself my son." Frigga said sadly her blue eyes beginning to water. Loki looks at his mother and he sees that she looks sad and her beautiful blue eyes are welling up with tears. "Mother, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. Please don't cry Mother." Loki said as he wiped away his own tears and he gave his mother a hug which she gave him one in return.

"Come Loki, we need to check on your sister. I am sure that your brother is driving Eir and the other healers crazy." Frigga said with a laugh. "You are probably right Mother." Loki agreed and he too was laughing along with his mother and both mother and son left the training field and the made their way to the healing room.

They entered the healing room and they see Lila on a table and Eir is using the Soul Forge to examine her to make sure that she is alright. Then Eir calls her Queen over to the other side of the room. While they are talking Loki walks over to his little sister. He sits down and he takes her hand in his.

"Lila, sister are you alright?" Loki asked and he hoped beyond all hope that she is alright. Then Lila's eyes began to flutter open and she looks at her brother and she gave Loki a weak but very sweet smile.

"Hi Loki." Lila said then she sees that her favorite big brother had been crying for his green eyes were red rimed and there are dried tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Loki, are you okay brother? Why were you crying? Who hurt you big brother? Lila asked worry and concern coloring her tone of voice. "Lila, I'm alright. No, ones hurt me." Loki said. Lila looks at her brother and Loki sees that his little sister looks confused. "Lila, why are you confused little sister?" Loki asked.

"Loki, if no one hurt you big brother, then why does it look like you have been crying?" Lila asked.

"Lila, it's nothing don't worry about me. Are you alright? How are you feeling?" Loki replied calmly. For he was trying to change the subject. Then he noticed that he hadn't seen Thor and he wasn't with their little sister like he said he would be.

"Oh that stupid self-centered oaf." Loki thought to himself. Lila noticed that her favorite big brother looks mad and she beings to wonder why. Because a few moments ago he was calm but now he's mad.

"Loki, what's wrong? Why are you mad? Please big brother, please talk to me. Please let me help you." Lila said as she pleads with her thirteen year old brother to tell her what is wrong so she can help him, before Loki could say anything in walks Thor and Sif, along with Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun. He looks up and glared at his older brother for there were no words to describe how angry he is with his brother. Loki knew that he would have some choice words to say to Thor not now but later.

Thor walks over to his younger siblings, Lila is still laying on the table which is connected to the Soul Forge Loki is still sitting next to Lila and he is still holding her hand. Thor is followed by Sif along with their other friends Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun walk over to stand with Thor and they all completely ignore Loki. "Lila, how are you feeling my beautiful princess?" Fandral asked and then he sits next to her and he began to flirt with Lila which made Loki cringe for this had been going on since they were kids. Loki began to remember when he first saw Fandral flirting with his little sister.

*Flashback*

Ages:

Thor is 10

Loki is 8

Lila is 6

Sif is 10

Volstagg is 11

Fandral is 7

Hogun is 9

Loki was sitting in his favorite part of his mother's garden. He was about to start reading one of his magic books when he heard voices coming from the other part of the garden which was close to his favorite spot. He then heard that the voices came from his loud brother and his brother's friends, but the other voice came from his little sister. "Oh Fandral, you are so funny." Lila said with a laugh. Loki couldn't believe what he had just heard Lila say about Fandral.

"Fandral, funny oh you've got to be kidding me." Loki said to himself. Then he heard his older brother say that they should go on an adventure.

"We should find Loki. He needs to come with us." Lila said. Hearing this Sif and the others began to groan at the thought of Loki coming with them on the adventure.

"Loki, is our brother and he is coming with us. Right Thor?" Lila asked hopefully.

"That's right Lila, if anyone has a problem with our brother coming with us can tell it to my fist." Thor added.

"Oh fine whatever." Fandral said and Sif just rolled her eyes.

"Yay!" Lila cheered happily.

Loki walks over to his siblings and his brother's friends. Lila sees that Loki is coming over to them and she ran to her older brother.

"Loki, we are going on an adventure. Oh please say you will come with us big brother." Lila begged.

"I don't feel like going on an adventure." Loki said.

He was about to leave when his felt someone holding his hand. Loki looked down and he saw that tears were welling up in Lila's blue-grey eyes. Then she began pouting and begging for her favorite big brother to come on the adventure with them.

Loki shook his head which caused Lila to wrap her arms around her big brother's waist and she cries into his chest. He wraps his arms around his little sister's neck and he holds her close as she continues to cry into his chest.

Thor walks over to his little brother and little sister and he placed his hand on his baby sister's shoulder.

"Loki, we want you to come on the adventure." Thor said.

"Thor, no one besides you and Lila want me to come, but I am not coming on this stupid adventure." Loki said as he looked at his older brother.

Hearing this Lila let's go of Loki and she ran towards the stables crying her little heart out. When Loki see that his little sister ran away crying. He felt completely awful for making his sweet little sister cry.

"Oh good job Loki, do you feel good about yourself knowing that you made your little sister, Lila cry. Some brother you are Loki, you are the worst brother ever. I don't know why Thor and Lila put up with you." Sif snapped angrily. "Thor say something to him." She said as she looked at Thor.

Loki looked at his brother and he wanted his big brother to tell Sif off, but for some reason he knew that he wouldn't, but to his great surprise he felt his older brother's arm around him and then Loki heard Thor saying. "Sif, you have no right to say that about my little brother, so be quite and that goes for the rest of you."

"Brother, I think we should go and see if Lila is alright." Loki said.

Thor nodded his head in agreement. "You are right little brother, we should go and check on our baby sister." Thor agreed with a smile.

Then Thor looked to his friends. "Are you guys coming with me and my brother we are going to see if our little sister is alright?" Thor asked.

Sif and the young warriors three all nodded they all left to check on Lila.

In the stable Lila is holding onto Kelda and she cries into her neck. Kelda knew that her young friend was upset and the little light grey filly was going to comfort her the best way she knew how with that the little filly rested her head on Lila's neck. Suddenly Lila felt two wet noses nuzzling her. She looked up and she saw two young colts looking at her. One of the colts is white and he belongs to her oldest brother Thor and the white colt is name Haldor. The other colt is black and he belongs to her older brother Loki and the black colt is name Calder.

Thor and Loki both walk into the stable while the others waited outside and the two brothers went inside the stable and they found Lila laying on the hay and they also see their colts Haldor and Calder and their sister's filly Kelda lying next to their sister and Lila is sound to sleep.

Thor walks over to his sister and he kneels down next to Lila and he places his hand on her shoulder and he gently shakes her.

"Lila, it's time to wake up little sister." Thor said quietly. Lila slowly wakes up and she looks up sleepily and she sees Thor looking at her.

"Hi Thor." Lila said through a yawn.

"Hi Lila, did you have a nice nap little sister?" Thor asked kindly.

Lila nodded her head and then she noticed that Loki was standing in the far corner of the stable and she also notices that her favorite big brother looks sad and also very worried. She gets up and Lila walks over to Loki and she puts her hand on his shoulder and she felt Loki trembling.

"Laowki, are you alright big brother?" Lila asked using her nickname that she gave Loki when she was a year old.

"I'm alright Lilae, don't worry about me little sister." Loki said using the nickname that he gave Lila when he was two years old. Thor knew why Loki didn't want to tell Lila why he is sad and worried, but Thor knew that Loki wouldn't feel better until he told their sister the reason why he is sad and worried.

"Loki, you need to tell Lila why you are sad and worried." Thor said as he also put his hand on his little brother's other shoulder.

Loki shook his head and then he looked away from his brother and sister. Then he was about to walk away, but then he felt little arms wrapped around him. He looks down and he sees that his six-year-old little sister is holding on to him and he sees that she too is sad and worried.

"Loki, please tell me?" Lila begs as her blue-grey eyes began to well up with tears.

Seeing that his little sister was about to start crying again and Loki couldn't bear to see his little sister crying again, so he decided to tell her. "Okay Lilae, I will tell you but, please don't cry." Loki said.

"Okay Laowki, I promise." Lila said and she blinked away her unshed tears from her eyes and then she looks at her eight year old brother waiting for him to tell her why he is sad and worried.

"Okay Lila, the reason why I am sad is that I made you run away crying and I hate it when you're sad and crying. I hate it even more when it's my fault." Loki said sadly with his green eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh Laowki, it's alright, so please don't cry big brother." Lila begged and she gave him a big hug.

Loki gave his little sister a hug and Lila snuggled closer to her big brother and Thor walked over to his younger siblings. "Loki, Lila, I think it's time for us to go home. We can go on an adventure another day. Let's go home for I am getting really hungry." Thor said.

"Okay Thor, I am getting kind of hungry myself. What about you Loki are you hungry too? Lila asked. Loki nodded and the three siblings left the stable and they walked over to Sif and the young warriors three. Seeing Lila, Fandral ran to her and he knelt down in front of her and he took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.

Lila started giggling and she looked away shyly. Loki just rolled his eyes. "Oh I wish Fandral would leave my little sister alone. I just don't want her to get hurt." Loki thought to himself.

"Hey Lila, do you want to go and get something to eat?" Fandral asked hopefully.

Loki pulled Lila away from Fandral and they waved good-bye to Thor for he was staying to talk to his friend. On the way to the palace Loki noticed that Lila was very quiet. "Lila, are you are alright little sister?" Loki asked worriedly.

Lila just shook her head and she stayed quite. "Lilae? Lilae, what's wrong? You aren't still mad at me are you Lilae?" Loki asked still very worried. She continued to shake her head and she stayed quiet.

Loki stopped walking and this causes Lila to stop as well. He turns to face his little sister. Lila? Lila, please talk to me? Please tell me what's wrong?" Loki begs.

"I'm sorry Laowki, but I just can't, I'm sorry." Lila said and she pulls away from Loki and she ran towards the palace crying.

"Lila! Lila, come back!" Loki called to her, but she ignored her older brother and kept on running. Then Loki decided to run after his little sister. He finally caught up to her and he held on to Lila.

"Loki, let me go!" Lila shouted as she struggled to get free from her brother's grasp.

"No. Lila, not until you tell me what is wrong?" Loki said.

"Please Laowki, please let me go please." Lila begs and then she began to cry.

Lilae, please don't cry. You know I can't bear to see you cry and so upset. Now Lilae, please tell me what's wrong and why you are so upset and why you are crying. Please tell me so I can help you." Loki begs and his green eyes began to well up with tears. For Loki is very sensitive and he can't bear to see his little sister upset and crying or someone he cares about upset and crying.

Lila looks at her favorite big brother and she sees that his green eyes are welling up with tears. For she too can't bear to see her big brother so sad and nearly in tears. She felt so guilty for upsetting him so she made up her mind that she will tell him what is wrong? Not now but later.

"Loki, please don't be sad big brother. I don't like it when you are sad." Lila said, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she holds him close.

Loki looks at his little sister and he sees that she looks worried and he knew that she must be feeling guilty about something because he could see it on her face and in her eyes. He also sees tears are still streaming down her cheeks.

Loki wipes away his sister's tears with a handkerchief that he created with his magic. After Loki wipes away his sister's tears he made the handkerchief disappear by using his magic. He wraps his arms around his little sister and he holds her close

Lila also wraps her arms around her big brother and she too holds him close. She kisses his cheek and she gave him a sweet smile.

"Lilae, are you feeling better little sister?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Laowki, I am, and you are the best big brother." Lila said and Loki smiled at her and with that they walked towards the palace hand in hand. They headed to the royal kitchen to get something to eat.

"I hope the kitchen staff will give us a snack." Loki said.

"Do you think they will Loki?" Lila asked.

Loki gave his sister a mischievous smile before saying. "Well if they don't I will come up with a plan to get us a snack."

"Laowki, if you come up with a plan can I help you?" Lila asked hopefully.

"Sure Lilae." Loki said.

Thanks Loki." Lila said and she gave him a hug. The two siblings went off to get a snack. They reached the kitchen and they walked in. One of the kitchen staff went up to Prince Loki and Princess Lila.

"Prince Loki, Princess Lila, what are you two doing in here it's not safe." Mila said and she is the kitchen staff that walked towards Loki and Lila.

"Mila, can my sister and I get a snack?" Loki asked.

"I am sorry Prince Loki, but it is almost lunch time." Mila said.

"Oh please Mila we are really hungry." Loki begged. Lila just stood by her brother not saying a word for some reason she was being really shy.

"I know you two are hungry, but you are going to have to wait. I don't want you to spoil your lunch." Mila said.

"Ah come on Mila, please." Loki begged again and he looked at his little sister with a look of "Say something Lila." but she just shook her head and stayed quite.

Loki nudges his little sister gently and he whispers in Lila's ear. "Come on Lilae, you said you wanted to help me." Loki said quietly.

Lila knew that her big brother was right. She did want to help him. She even asked if she could help, so she had to think up a way to help Loki.

She finally came up with a way to help her brother. Lila leans over and she tells Loki her idea.

"Laowki, I have an idea how we can get a snack." Lila said quietly.

"Tell me Lilae, what's your idea little sister?" Loki asked softly.

"Well Loawki, you can distract Mila while I sneak over and steal a snack for us." Lila said.

"Okay Lilae, I will distract her, but please be careful if you get caught we could get in a lot of trouble." Loki said.

"Don't worry Loki, I will be okay." Lila said.

Loki started to distracted Mila while Lila crept into the kitchen to steal a snack for herself and her favorite brother Loki. Lila crept into the kitchen and she crept passed the kitchen staff. She grabs a bunch of sweet rolls which were dusted with powder sugar and drizzled with melted chocolate. She crept passed the kitchen staff again and she made it back to her brother.

"Loki, I got it big brother, I got us a snack. Do you want to see what I got for us?" Lila asked. "Sure Lila, show me what you got little sister." Loki said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay but not here let's go somewhere quite maybe our secret place?" Lila asked. Loki nodded his head and they both left to go to their secret place. When they reached their secret place they both sat down and Lila pulled open the napkin she had used for a bag. "See big brother! I gotta lotta stuff! Some sweet rolls and some pastries!" She split the horde of goodies down the middle. Both siblings began to eat the sweet rolls and the pastries. Loki finished his shortly after she did, "Now little sister what will we do?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I dunno big brother." Loki smiled, "Watch! I can make this uhh bun disappear in three seconds. Now turn around and count to three!" Loki quickly ate the bun and he wiped his mouth. She turned around and gasped, "Brother! It's gone!" She grinned. Frigga found her babies in their secret place. She laughed to herself, "Hello my dearies. What are you doing?" She asked knowing already she just wanted to hear it from her younger children. "Nothing Mumma." Loki lied. "Loki Odinson and Lila Odindaughter, you are not allowed to have any sweets for one entire week. And Loki, you know better than to lie to me young man." Frigga said. Loki hung his head, "I'm sorry mumma." He said sadly as tears streamed down his cheeks. When Frigga sees that her baby boy was crying she knelt down and opened her arms, "Come here Loki." She said. He ran to his mother and he through his arms around his mother and he cries into her chest. Seeing her favorite big brother crying broke her little heart and she ran to her mother and big brother. Frigga wrapped an arm around her upset and crying daughter. When Loki hears his little sister is crying he also wraps an arm around her and they all stayed like that until a servant came and told them that lunch is ready.

Back to the main story

Ages:

Thor is 15

Loki is 13

Lila is 11

Frigga came over to her daughter, "Lila, it's time for you to get some sleep. Your brothers and their friends can come back and see you later." She said. Come my brother and my friends I am getting bored standing here so let us go on an adventure together." Thor said. Lila couldn't believe that her oldest brother would go on an adventure without her. She only hoped that her favorite older brother Loki wouldn't want to go without her. Lila knew that she would be left out, but she hoped otherwise. To her great joy she heard Loki say, "I won't leave her here alone." He said. "Awe come on brother join us. Lila won't mind will you sister?" Thor asked. Lila opened her mouth to say something when Loki stepped in, "I believe Lila would like to go with us. She has not experienced one of our adventures and the stories we all know do no justice." He said smoothly. Frigga shook her head, Lila my daughter. It is unbefitting for a lady of your title to be carousing and running about with your brothers." She said firmly. "But…but Mother, it's not fair." Lila whines. Frigga gave her daughter a look that meant it was final. Lila knew better than to argue with her mother, so she begrudgingly said her goodbyes and then took a step back to stand with her mother. Frigga waved to her sons and her sons' friends and also said goodbye then turned to face the girl beside her, "Now my sweet it is time for bed. A princess needs her sleep."

Lila sighed. She was a big girl! She could take care of herself! Mother was too controlling. Lila huffed, "You never let me have any fun." She mumbled under her breath. "What did you say young lady?" Frigga asked. Lila sighed, "Nothing mother." She said. Frigga just let out a deep sigh why is it that her two younger children always seem to lie to her. She would ask her daughter again and if she lies again she would have to be punished for lying. "Don't lie to me Lila, now tell me what you said." Frigga asked. "You never let me have any fun." Lila said hoping that her mother wouldn't be mad at her. "Lila, we have talked about lying and talking behind my back." She said. Frigga sighed. This child and her brother would be the death of her someday. Or maybe she would become grey a few hundred years before her time. Frigga watched her daughter go about getting ready for bed. As Lila crawled into the healing room's private room's lavender sheets her mother came over and kissed her forehead, "Someday my dear you shall become a brave princess. But adventuring is far too dangerous for my little girl. Lila gave a sad nod and she rolled over on her tummy to sleep. "I love you Lila, I just want to keep you safe." Frigga said, but Lila didn't say anything for she didn't want to talk to her mother. Frigga just sighed and left. Lila heard the door close and she started crying.

After while Lila felt sleep pull her in and she closed her eyes. The day's activities fully hitting her making her so tired. Loki slipped into her private room with his own bag packed. He set it down and ran up to her, "Lila!" He whispered to her. Loki poked her gently, "Lila, I've come to get you little sister." Lila swatted his hand away and she tried to sleep again. So Lila woke up and she rolled over, "Loki, go back to bed it's late." She mumbled. "Lila, you and I are going to have our own adventure tomorrow after breakfast. Come on little sister, get up for I want you to have a great adventure. For I don't think it is right for you to miss out just because you are a princess." Loki said as he pulled on his little sister's arm. Lila woke up suddenly when she heard her big brother say that he was taking her own adventure against their mother's wishes. "Loki, mother said that I am not allowed to go on an adventure." Lila said

"Lila, it's not fair or right for mother to say that you can't come with us just could you are a girl and a princess. Doesn't mother know that Sif is training to become a warrior so you are going on your first adventure and I don't care if I get punished for taking you as long as you have fun with me. For I like spending time with you my sweet little sister." Loki said. Lila rolled to face him, "What do I take Loki?" He sighed, "Take two of your riding dresses, wear your riding boots, and take a few rolls and some dried meat. We will give you a skin of water for your saddle in the morrow. Lila nodded and yawned, "Brother is it exciting and all but, I am tried. Now go away and I will see you in the morning!" She said rubbing her eyes. Loki chuckled watching his sister before giving her a hug good bye and then went off to his own room. Lila rolled back over and promptly fell back asleep. In the morning she packed the things needed then headed to go to breakfast.

Lila walked into the breakfast hall and she heard her parents talking about her. She began to wonder why her parents are talking about her. Then Lila heard her father say, "Lila, should spend more time with her brothers and I think she should go on adventures with her brothers." Odin said. "Odin, princess don't go on adventures." Frigga said. Lila smiled and she knew that her father would talk her mother into letting her go with Loki on the adventure this morning and she walked to the breakfast hall. Lila found her family eating their breakfast when Loki saw his sister walk in and he ran to her, "Lila, I think everything is going to be alright. I told Thor and he told father. I think father is going to allow you to come with us and no one will get in trouble." He said. Both sibling gave each other a hug and then they walked over to the breakfast table and Lila went over to her father and she gave him a big hug, "Good morning father." She said and she kissed his cheek. "Good morning, Lila, your brother Thor, told me that you would like to go with him and Loki on an adventure. I'm I right my daughter?" Odin asked. "Oh yes, Father please may I go. Oh please father." Lila begged and then she looked at her mother hoping that she would change her mind and agree with her father. Frigga just sighed and she nodded then Lila ran over and hugged her mother, "Thank you, thank you so much mother." She said happily. "You are welcome my daughter and I want you to stay close to your brothers and please be safe Lila." Frigga said and then she looked at her sons, "Thor, Loki, I want you both to look after your little sister." She said.

"Yes mother." The brothers said together. They all finished their breakfast and Loki grab his sister's hand and they both went to get their bags while Thor stayed to talk to his parents, "Now Thor, you are the oldest and I want you to look after your brother and sister." Odin said. "Yes, Father, I will." Thor said. Loki and Lila ran back to see what is taking Thor so long to come. They saw Thor leaving the breakfast hall the two younger siblings ran over to their older brother, "Thor, there you are big brother are you ready to go." Loki asked as Lila excitedly jumping around. She practically ran to the royal stables where the horses were and she ran up to her mare Kelda. Lila grabbed onto her saddle horn but, you couldn't pull herself up. She started to become frustrated and she began to cry. Seeing how upset his little sister is Loki stepped to her side and he helped her mount her mare. Then he mounts she stallion Calder and Thor mounts his stallion Haldor. The siblings rode off to their great adventure.

**A/N: I want to send a big thank you to my Loki sister kathrynrose42. Without her I could have never finished this chapter. Thank you so much my best friend. You are the best. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thor and his younger siblings rode through the countryside and Loki looked over at his little sister and he saw that her eyes were wide in amazement like she had never seen something like this before and then he remembered that this is her first time for she had never left the palace grounds before. Loki noticed that Lila was no longer with them. "Thor. Lila, is gone." Loki said his voice full of panic and fear. Thor looked around surely she was nearby! He turned Haldor about and he called out for her. Loki and Thor look at each other the same thought written all over their faces, "Mother and Father…. are going to…. kill us." Loki muttered and he tried hard not to start crying for he hated letting his parents down especially his mother. "Oh. Thor, what are we going to do?" He asked now beginning to cry. Thor signed and he spurred Haldor on, "Simple brother. We find her as soon as we can." He said. Loki nodded and followed his older brother and he spurred Calder ahead trying to get to the last place he saw her. He to the spot before Thor, he swung off and to the ground looking at the hoof prints. He covered his eyes with his hand and looked out over the way they had headed. "That way." He murmured pointing to a circle of trees ahead.

Lila wandered off to get some water for Kelda. In the middle of the circle of trees she found a lake in a meadow with is full of poppies of different colors. The colors ranged from orange, purple, blue, white, red, yellow and pink Then she heard someone calling her name, "Lila, Lila, where are you!" She popped her head out from the trees, "Brothers?" Thor jumped off Haldor and walked up to her his face set somewhere between worry and relief. "Lila Odinsdaughter! You got lost and wandered off without telling Loki or I where you were going. You could have been badly hurt or worse killed!" He scolded. Lila started crying for she hated being scolded by her older brother Thor but he had never scolded her this harshly before. Loki walks over to his brother and upset sister, "Brother, let me talk to our sister." He said. Thor nodded and stepped aside and Loki looked at his sister. "Are you going to scold me too Laowki?" Lila asked tearfully. "No, Lilae." Loki choked out stepping forward, "You scared us little sister! We thought that something had happened to you." He moved up and hugged her tight. Lila nodded and hugged him back then Thor came up and wrapped the two of them in his big strong arms. After a little bit they stepped back the tears now gone and dried. "Brothers, you have to see this it's so pretty in there." Lila said. Loki nodded and the two younger siblings looked at their older brother. Thor just sighed and nodded they followed their little sister into the circle of trees. Lila lead them through the trees and into the inner circle.

They were surrounded by green. The trees offered shade and the wildflowers spotted the grass with bright pops of color. A stream bubbled along making small waterfalls. The three siblings were becoming hot and the lake water looks so cool refreshing. They all striped down their under clothes and they jumped into the lake. After they swam around in the lake for about two hours they were all becoming hungry. They all got out of the lake and then they walked over to their saddle bags. Thor started pulling out the rolls and the sliced roast beef. Lila is getting hungry smelling the food and she remembers the food in her bag and then she runs to grab it. Thor looks at his little brother, "Loki, go and get your food out of your bag and bring it here so we can have lunch together." He said. Loki sighed and walked to his saddle bag pulling the bit of cheese and the six green apples out. They were still cold. Loki and Lila walked over to their older brother who was laying out a blanket underneath the shade of a tree. Loki sat next to his brother, but Lila took three of the green apples over to Haldor, Calder and Kelda and she gave them the apples. Then she joined her brothers on the blanket and they began to eat their lunch. After lunch Thor wanted to take a nap, but Loki and Lila wanted to explore the meadow.

Thor sat back yawning, "That was a good meal but now I wish to rest." He said. Lila crossed her arms, "But I want to go swimming again or go looking around!" Loki nodded in agreement. Thor sighed again, "Go look around and do whatever, but I going to rest. Do Not leave this circle at all!" He said knowing he was responsible for them. "We promise. Don't we Loki." Lila said. Loki nodded and they both went off to explore the meadow and the woods around the meadow.

**A/N: I want to thank you friend kathrynrose42 for helping me again. You are the Queen of Asgard. My Loki Sister :) Please read and review.**


End file.
